theaevilonuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Vax'ildan Vesser
Vax'ildan Vesser, 'commonly called "'Vax", was the half-elf assassin member of the renowned Gwesser based Exandrian adventuring group Vox Machina. During his adventures he became a champion of the Raven Queen for whom he later sacrificed his life to in order to help in the defeat of Vecna. Biography Younger Life Vax'ildan was born with his sister, Vex'ahlia on Exandria in the humble village of Byroden to the union of a poor human woman named Elaina and a noble elven man named Syldor Vessar. After their birth the twins lived with Elaina for ten years before they were sent for to live in Syngorn with their father. In Syngorn the half-elves were seen as inferior, they lived miserable lives both at school and outside of it as even their father was unreliable when it came to the support that the young twins needed. However, during this time, Vax received training in the ways of the blade from elven instructors and an education above what most could ever receive. This training and studying as well as the emotional, mental and occasionally physical torment prepared Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia for their later lives of adventuring. Despite the opinion of most Vax formed a close attachment with one of his mentors, Master Tharindriel. Tharindriel was not one to judge based on race but instead on the ability of his students and so Vax and Vex quickly became his favoured students due to their natural gifts and incredible skill in numerous tasks. This only made the others hate and bully them more for Master Tharindriel had the key to the school's weapon supply and would allow the twins to train as long and as hard as they desired. Tharindriel was a highly skill, though not the most incredible in the school, but he was the only one that Vax and Vex would listen to and with the years of suffering he proposed to them that they find their own way in the world. The Twin Adventurers After several years of discrimination and torture from the Syngornian elves, on Tharindriel's ambiguous advice, the twins set off on their own. They returned to Byroden, only to see their childhood home destroyed and their mother dead, all at the hands of a red dragon. With nothing left but each other the twins set off into the world, doing anything they could to afford food to eat. Vax spent most of this time hiding in the shadows of cities stealing what he could where as Vex avoided cities and stayed to the forest lands, but they never left the other for they were the only other person each of them could truly rely on. First they set off from Byroden to Stormcrest Mountains hoping to find a place to live, earn and establish a life of their own free from their father. They arrived in a small collection of houses known as Gillamoor in the Kirkmont Valley, where they found shelter for a couple of weeks, they completed a few bounty contracts on animals that were causing trouble for the inhabitants. The few farms and households did not suit the twin's goal as the coin they desired could not be acquired in such a recluse place. Their journey continued onto a nearby village, Bronbog. In Bronbog,the twins felt for the first time since they lived with their mother, like they were not outcasts. Humans, half-elves and halflings dominated the small population but none seemed to take notice of race in anyway. Months passed as they worked and earned their way managing to establish a long term shelter in an inn known as the Wriggling Worm, but work dried up quickly and the twins decided to set off to the capital of the Tal'Dorei Empire Emon. Vax and Vex set off towards the capital but the arduous journey took a heavy toll on them forcing them to take rest in Kymal. The shady Kymal was a treasure chest of opportunities for the twins and helped them gain a respectable sum of coin through gambling and their usual antics and activities. They would have been happy to never leave the city but their success began to draw attention that they did not want and so they continued the last leg of their journey to Emon. Syngorn had been the largest city the twins had seen but the vast capital, Emon dwarfed their home. Bustling streets of merchants, rich nobles and thousands upon thousands of other inhabitants from all walks of life both interested and intimidated the twins as the possibilities for them were near endless. Eventually, Vax'ildan found his way down into the dark underground of the Clasp after discovering that his sister was being stalked by an individual. The man was a lesser noble from Westruun that had met her in Kymal and became infatuated and attempted to court her though he was declined quickly. His obsession pushed him to take a contact out with the Clasp which led Vax to them to save his sister. To spare her life Vax struck a deal with the Clasp, bringing in an old disgraced member of the Clasp who was turned into a copy of his sister and delivered to the stalker. This chain of events led Vax to be part of the Clasp. Nearly two years passed and word reached Vex'ahlia that Stilben would present a good vacation from the stress of the bustling capital, so the twins set off to the east coast of Gwessar. As the first few weeks went by in Stilben. Life in comparison to Emon was difficult, jobs, money and food was much harder to come by. One night Vax'ildan returned to his sister, while she was setting camp outside of the city with a contract from a man to investigate a supposed curse on the K'tawl swamp surrounding Stilben. Meeting Vox Machina The contract was not for much money but something had convinced Vax that he needed to aid the desperate lonely baby-less man, little did he known that the contract that he had accepted would lead him and his sister to their soon to be fellow members of Vox Machina. Some scholars have attempted to state that the gods were involved in the forming of Vox Machina and the choice of Vax to accept the contract however it was no more than probability that the six members would meet at this time. Vex suggested that they start in the marshlands but while investigating Vax was attacked and pulled under the waters by a sahuaghin sharkrider. Vex helped him dispatch of the threat but the confrontation left Vax injured. Though worried for her brother, Vex was more confused at the attack as sahuaghin tended not to have particular hatred for men. Her mental process was halted by the appearance of an intelligent looking squirrel that transformed into a ginger haired half-elf female that went by the name of Keyleth. Keyleth was able to heal Vax's wounds and proceeded to taste some of the water, suspecting it was poisoned rather than cursed. leading this led the twins to the alchemist Zeth who suggested it was most likely Aqua Resia.Zeth however went untrusted by the twins who decided to follow him but were ambushed by hired killers while hiding in an alley nearby the house which Zeth entered. The Chronicles of Vex'ahlia Vessar and Vox Machina Chapter 1-The Mines of Kraghammer In their search for a warrior of light, the group of adventurers known as Vox Machina journeyed into the realm of absolute darkness. At the request of their long time friend, Arcanist Allura Vysoren, Vox Machina set out northward from Emon in search of Lady Kima of Vord, a headstrong and fiery paladin of the Platinum Dragon. Kima was last seen in the dwarven stronghold city of Kraghammer. There they learnt that Kima had descended into the mine deep below the city to fight some unknown evil. Vox Machina travelled into the Greyspire Mines and found that Kraghammer sat atop a pitch-dark underworld- a place of unknowable horror filled with monsters that could kill with a thought. As they explored the lightless abyss, Vox Machina made an unlikely ally- a psychic leech creature a mind-flair named Clarota. The brain-eating aberration had been exiled from his hive and his home of Yug'Voril. From Clarota, the heroes learned that a monster known as K'Varn had asserted psychic dominance over not only the psychic hive, but the Duergar that ruled this realm. These underground dwarves had captured Lady Kima and imprisoned her within the Emberhold, their obsidian fortress. Breaking into the Emberhold and freeing Lady Kima was simple enough, escaping once the fortress was on high alert was more difficult. The mighty king and queen of the duergar, King Murghol and Queen Ulara, accosted the heroes as they tried to escape, but Murghol was killed in the chaos of the prison break. During the battle, the Emberhold began to collapse, and lava poured through its masonry, threatening to incinerate everyone inside. Ulara teleported away, taking a mentally dominated Grog Strongjaw with her while allowing her husband to be consumed by the flames. Vox Machina escaped the Emberhold as magma rained down upon them, and hurried to the ruined fortress-city of Yug'Voril. They suspected that Queen Ulara would offer Grog as a sacrifice to the mighty K'Varn, and wasted no time in hunting the duergar queen down. As they approached, Vox Machina received a vision of K'varn. The vision revelead that their enemy was not only a many-eyed abomination, known as a Beholder, but that he was also imbued with the demonic powers of Orcus. K'Varn wore upon his forehead a dread artefact called the Horn of Orcus- and though Vox Machina knew little of the horn's true power, they knew K'varn had to be stopped. A tempestuous battle raged within Yug'Voril that day. K'Varn telepathically overshadowed Queen Ulara's mind to greet them in his foul demesne, than shattered it, killing her. Vox Machina was horrified by Ulara's demise, but her death freed Grog from her control, and they focused their combined power on K'Varn. They killed K'Varn not once in combat, but twice, for the Horn of Orcus revived its host as an undead monstrosity after he was first slain. Finally, in an act of betrayal Vox Machina would never forget, Clarota turned against his one-time allies immediately after the death of K'Varn, for the Beyholder's death released the entire psychic hive from his control. Despite all this, Vox Machina still triumphed in the end, and returned to their home city of Emon to claim their reward. Chapter 2-Adventures in Vasselheim Allura and Kima were reunited in Emon's Cloudtop District thanks to Vox Machina's valiant deeds- but their quest was not yet over. Kima was disturbed by the unholy power of the Horn of Orcus , and insisted that it be interred in the Platinum Sanctuary, the sacred hall of her knightly order. There, the servants of the Platinum Dragon would prevent its evil from spreading any further. The Platinum Sanctuary, however, was in the ancient city-state of Vasselheim on the distant continent of Issylra. Kima warned her friends that they might be in for a bit of culture shock- if nothing else, Vasselheim prohibited the use of arcane magic within its walls, a decree that has stood since the Calamity. Vox Machina's close ties with the Council of Tal'Dorei allowed them to charter an airship between continents. Once in Vasselheim, they delivered the Horn of Orcus to the grateful wardens of the Platinum Sanctuary. Now temporarily free from responsibility, Vox Machina gleefully decided to explore the city known as the Cradle of Creation. After some deliberation, they agreed that their first order of business was to get Grog in a fighting ring. The goliath barbarian arrogantly strode into the arena known as the Crucible and challenged a half-orc gladiator named Kern- and was narrowly defeated. Grog, beaten and bloody, limped off to lick his wounds and drown his sorrow in ale. The heroes had little time for disappointment. Not long after Grog's defeat, Vox Machina were stunned to see a hydra rampaging around the outskirts of Vasselheim. They dispatched the monster handily, but were shocked to learn that killing the beast was illegal! The hydra had been marked by members of a monster-hunting guild known as the Slayer's Take, and they had accidentally poached their kill. Vox Machina hesitantly agreed to join the Slayer's Take to avoid prosecution. The heroes met new allies within the ranks of the Take, and chose to split into two groups to hunt down two different marks. The first group was composed of Scanlan, Percy, Vex'ahlia, and Grog- plus a klutzy human wizard, Lyra and a bombastic tiefling warlock, Zahra. Their mark was a white dragon named Rimefang, who had made its home in the nearby Vesper Timberland. The second group was made up of Keyleth, Vax'ildan, Tiberius, and a brash human cleric, Kashaw, as well as an unlucky dwarf fighter named Thorbir. This tema was to hunt down a gell-born Rakshasa known by the name Hotis. Both groups successfully completed their tasks- thought, true to his nature as a fiend, Hotis discorporated back to Diabolus instead of truly dying. All eleven warriors passed the Trial of the Take, and were accepted as full members of the Slayer's Take. With their adventures in the Slayer's Take behind them, Vox Machina had two pieces of business to attend to before returning to Tal'Dorei. First Keyleth journeyed to the Fire Ashari of Pyrah, completing part of her Aramente, her quest to visit all four elemental villages of the Ashari. Second, Grog returned to the Crucible for a rematch. His second brawl with the half-orc Kern was no easier than his first, for while Grog has grown stronger, so had Kern. The match was close, but this time Grog emerged victorious, and all of Vox Machina cheered his victory, which also captured the interest of Earthbreaker Groon. The journey back to Emon was uneventful-but upon arrival, two sinister figures from Percy's past would return to haunt him, and the fate of Tal'Dorei would soon rest in Vox Machina's hands once again. Chapter 3-Battling the Briarwoods Upon returning to Emon, Vox Machina was greeted by Seeker Asum Emring, a Halfling ally of theirs within the Tal'Dorei Council. Asum told Percival that in one week's time, Lord Sylas and Lady Delilah Briarwood were to feast with Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III, and that Vox Machina was invited. The Briarwoods were the rulers of a distant city-state Whitestone, and by Asum's account, they wished to create formal diplomatic ties with the city of Emon. Percival grimly told his companions the true nature of the Briarwood: they were villains who had slaughtered his entire his family, the true rulers of Whitestone. Even worse, Lord Sylas Briarwood was a vampire and Lady Delilah Briarwood was a foul necromancer, yet at the beginning this was unknown by Vox Machina, they all decided to accept the invitation- and Percy prepared to take his revenge. But the feast did not go according to plan. The Briarwoods were charming guests by all outward appearances- so charming in fact, that Sovereign Uriel lost control of his senses, hypnotised by Slyas Briarwood's gaze! Vox Machina quickly retaliated against the vampire, and after a short skirmish, the Briarwoods fled. Vox Machina tried to explain their actions to the Council Tal'Dorei, but the still-enthralled Sovereign Uriel refused to acknowledge their accusations. Furious, Percival rallied his allies and they set off to Whitestone under cover of night to reclaim the city-state and to destroy the Briarwoods. Vox Machina moved quickly and reached Whitestone within the week. Inside, undead stone giants and hordes of human skeletons reanimated by Delilah's necromancy terrorized its citizens. Even the glorious Sun Tree, a gift to the people of Whitestone by the Holy Dawnfather, had been desecrated by the Briarwoods' tyranny. The bodies of dissenters hung grotesquely from its boughs. The undead were too numerous for Vox Machina to take Whitestone by force, at least, not alone. Percival sought to slake his thirst for vengeance and plant the seed of revolution in the hearts of his former people. Upon the chambers of a pepperbox he called The List, ''he had engraved the names of the six people who had ruined his life- the Briarwoods, their co-conspirators, and Dr. Anna Ripley, an inventor and gunsmith in the Briarwoods employment. He and Vox Machina snaked through the city, assassinating the Briarwoods' lieutenants and secretly alerting the people of Whitestone to the return of the de Rolos. Before long, the flames of revolution burned through the streets. With the Briarwoods' undead armies distracted, Vox Machina slipped into Castle Whitestone itself. Inside, Percival uncovered secrets that changed his life. One of his siblings, his dear sister Cassandra, was still alive but brainwashed by the Briarwoods. He discovered Dr. Anna Ripley within the castle dungeons, though he was unable to take his long awaited revenge before she fled. In the end, Vox Machina managed to fight and slay both usurpers- then finding a disturbing structure beneath the castle: a squat ziggurat with a pitch-black orb suspended above it. The Briarwoods were worshipers of an occult entity known as the Whispered One, and this ziggurat was somehow related to their foul practices. Yet there was no time to worry about the religious proclivities of fallen foes. Whitestone was freed and the two surviving de Rolos were reunited. A great party was thrown on Winter's Crest, and Vox Machina took a well-deserved rest. Chapter 4-The Rise of the Conclave Decades before Vox Machina reclaimed Whitestone, a group of heroes led by Allura Vysoren battled an ancient red dragon, Thordak, The Cinder King. This dragon's power was too great to be slain, but Allura and her fellow adventurers were able to hurl his body into the Fire Plane, anchoring his soul to a massive crystal that could not be removed. For fifteen years, Thordak's body smouldered in his fiery prison and then he heard a voice. Four years before Vox Machina reclaimed Whitestone, a sickly young had joined the Fire Ashari in Pyrah. This girl, Raishan, was secretly an ancient green dragon, cursed by the goddess of nature to slowly wither away. The Diseased Deceiver had learned of Thordak's power, and sought to free him in the hopes that he could break her curse. She manipulated the Fire Ashari into revealing the location of a rift to the Fire Plane, where she communed with Thordak for years. Together, the two dragons secretly gathered allies and planned Thordak's escape. Just one week after Vox Machina reclaimed Whitestone, the heroes returned to Emon, the capital of Tal'Dorei. There they learned that Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III has been freed from the Briarwoods' thrall, and he had solemnly decided to abdicate his throne and end the line of sovereign forever. In his last act as ruler, he decreed that the nation would henceforth be a republic led by the Council of Tal'Dorei. Yet, at the exact moment he spoke his decree, the Chroma Conclave attacked. Four ancient chromatic dragons- Thordak, the Cinder King; Raishan, the Diseased Deceiver; Vorugal, the Frigid Doom; and Umbrasyl, the Hope Devourer- swept down upon Emon. Within hours, the entire city was reduced to rubble- and Uriel Tal'Dorei III was dead. Vox Machina desperately searched Emon for survivors. Among others, their dear companions Shaun Gilmore, Allura Vysoren, and Salda Tal'Dorei, wife of the late sovereign, as well as their three children, were recovered. Using her incredible druidic power, Keyleth opened a mystic gateway between a tree in Emon and the Sun Tree in Whitestone, allowing the citizens to flee their ruined city to take refuge in Whitestone. With everyone safe, Keyleth opened up another tree-gate to Vasselheim, and her companions followed her into the Dawn City in search of allies that could aid the in the fight against the Conclave. While in Vasselheim, Vox Machina learned from a monk named Eaarthbreaker Groon that if they wished to stand against the Conclave, they should seek out artifacts of great power called the Vestiges of Divergence. Groon knew little else, save that the Vestiges were artifacts that had survived a war between entities and beings known as the Divergence, and that they had been scattered across the world. Vox Machina hunted down information on these vestiges in Vasselheim, and learned of two: one known as the Titanstone Knuckles and another called the Deathwalker's Ward. The knuckles belonged to Kevdak, Grog's tyrannical uncle, and the ward rested in a tomb interred with the remains of a champion of the Matron of Ravens. With this new information, Vox Machina prepared to hunt down the Vestiges of the Divergence, starting with the Deathwalker's Ward. They hoped that, with such artifacts in their possession, they would have the power to bring an end to the Chroma Conclave. Chapter 5-The Race for the Vestiges Vax'ildan was the first to claim a vestige. He became the bearer of the Deathwalker's Ward, a set of shadowy armour that granted its wearer raven wings. Vox Machina delved into a sunken tomb west of Vasselheim in search of this vestige where Vex'ahlia was slain by a curse that protected it. Vax'ildan begged the Matron of Ravens to take his life instead of his sister. Instead, the Matron of Ravens made Vax'ildan her champion, a mortal who would do her bidding in the world of the living. Grog claimed his vestige, the Titanstone Knuckles, by defeating his uncle Kevdak in combat. Kevdak's tribe, The Herd of Storms, had conquered the city of Westruun, offering its riches as tributes to Umbrasyl, the black dragon. As soon as Kevdak was defeated, Vox Machina realized that Umbraysl had to be slain immediately for the safety of Westruun's people. Allied with an aged goliath warrior named Shale, the heroes climbed the craggy mountainside of Gatshadow and slew Umbrasyl in his lair. Scanlan was given the resonant longsword Mythcarver by the ancient sphinx Kamaljiori after Vox Machina overcame it's trial. Kamaljiori also gifted the heroes with clues to the whereabouts of other vestiges. The sphinx first pointed the heroes towards the Feywild. There Vex'alhia reclaimed the longbow Fenthras from its last owner, the corrupted Archfey Saundor, deep in the Shademirk Bog. After, escaping the Land of the Fey, Vox Machina returned to Whitestone- only to learn that the white dragon Vorugal had destroyed the floating cities of Draconia, and killed their ally Tiberius Stormwind. They prepared to put an end to Vorugal's evil- which took them briefly to the desert continent of Marquet. There they allied themselves with the noble dragon J'mon Sa Ord and learned the whereabouts of the magic devouring cloak, Cabal's Ruin. The vestige had been stolen by Percy's nemesis, Dr Anna Ripley, and Vox Machina instantly took up the chase, pursuing her to Glintshore, a remote island of glass. There they defeated her- but not before she managed to take Percival's life. Percival's body was rushed to Whitestone, and was returned to life by Pike's divine magic. He claimed Cabal's Ruin, and Vax'idan took the legendary dagger Whisper from one of Ripley's mercenaries. Mere moments after Percy's resurrection, Raishan, the Diseased Deceiver, appeared before them in private. The plagued green dragon wished to ally herself with Vox Machina against Thordak- she believed that Thordak had reneged on his promise of curling her, and she intended to take the cure by force. The heroes cautiously agreed to their alliance, but demanded she prove her worth by first betraying Vorugal. During the battle with Vorugal, Scanlan summoned a demon named Yenk from the abyss to serve as cannon fodder. This had a double purpose, for the heroes learned Yenk had devoured a vestige known as the Spire of Conflux- a legendary staff containing the power of the Wildmother. Yenk was destroyed, Keyleth recovered the staff, and Vorugal was slain. Vox Machina then traced a suit of armour, the Plate of the Dawnmatyr, to the extraplanar City of Brass. In order to procure the armour, the heroes allied themselves with an eerie fire genasi named Cenokir, and battled their way through tyrannical giants and devils. Finally, with eight vestiges in hand, Vox Machina rendezvoused with what remained of Emon's armies in Fort Daxio. Chapter 6- Fall of the Chroma Conclave Vox Machina and their allies- Allura Vysoren, Lady Kima of Vord, Shaun Gilmore, Zahra Hydris, Kashaw Vesh and countless others- gathered at the gates of Emon with a singular purpose; to destroy Thordak, the Cinder king. These heroes fought for hours alongside the armies of Emon and the elven city Syngorn against Thordak's legions, until the horde was broken, and Vox Machina alone stood at the gates of the Cloudtop District, where Thordak emerged from his burrow. Vox Machina could see the soul anchor that Allura had tethered to him years ago, embedded in his chest, overflowing with elemental power. The Cinder King was bloated by primordial energy, and Vox Machina barely survived their conflict with the draconic tyrant. Raishan arrived but avoided revealing her allegiance until the perfect opportunity presented itself. They continued to battled him above Emon until he fled into his underground lair, where Vax'ildan struck the final blow. Raishan limped to Thordak's corpse- but Keyleth screamed to not let her touch the body. Vax'ildan hurled a dagger at the Diseased Deceiver and severed their tenuous alliance with a single cut. A new battle began- one that cost Scanlan Shorthalt his life- and Raishan quickly fled. NOT FINISHED Chapter 7- Daring Deeds, Deals and Destinies Chapter 8- Vecna, the Ascended VAX WAS DISINTERGRATED Chapter 9- The End of Vox Machina Chapter 10- Afterlife Description Appearance Like his twin sister Vex'ahlia, Vax was a twenty-eight year old half-elf when he started adventuring with Vox Machina. He was identical to his sister with long dark brown hair and brown eyes, albeit standing two inches taller than her. He wore his hair down, tied up behind his head and those his eyes were near identical to his sister's they didn't have her famous glimmer of beauty, instead most say they hide a heavy life of sadness. Like his sister Vax was clearly a half-elf with pointy ears, a pale complexion and a lean, but muscular build. Even if Vax had been the same gender as his identical twin he would have been easily distinguished by the many markings on his body. Firstly, on his upper back, Vax has a handprint-shaped burn scar on his back from when he asked Keyleth to burn away the Clasp's brand that he acquired while travelling with his sister. Vax's two resurrections left him and during the later part of his life he had a dark bruise like mark over his heart as a sign of his agreement with the Raven Queen. Like the other members of Vox Machina, the final brand on Vax was the Slayer's Take brand on his right arm, however Vax was not only covered in brands and marks but also had three tattoos. He got a pair of tattoos in Vasselheim after completing the Slayer's Take trial. On the inside of his left wrist were the sounds for "V" and "M" written in Elvish script. On the inside of his right wrist was an icosahedron and while spending a year with Keyleth at Zephyr, he got a tattoo of her antlers on his his upper right arm. Personality Compared to his sister, Vax was far more focused and serious, but he was not without his moments of immaturity, as he was quite fond of being a prankster. He could be incredibly deceptive, and often navigated through social situations with ease and occasionally coin. Vax was said to have worn his heart on his sleeve, unlike his sister. He had a habit of self-loathing and tended to brood when undergoing emotional crises, prefering to walk away when feeling overwhelmed instead of dealing with the problem. For many years, Vax thought of himself as "lost and a wanderer", only trusting his sister and had the life goal to find a purpose. Upon encountering the Raven Queen when he exchanged his life for his dead sister, he became the Elder's champion and joined her side after defeating Vecna. Abilities The highly prestigious education Vax'ildan received prepared him for later life by teaching him skills with many weapons, but also other things such as the art of hiding and deceiving. Upon travelling with his sister and deciding that he should operate inside the cities Vax'ildan became extremely skilled with easily concealable weapons, his preferred being daggers. His need to acquire things that weren't his or carry out less desirable actions to complete contracts so that he and his sister could gather coin helped Vax being extremely skilled at all sorts of actions such as; pick-pocketing, lock-picking and taking out individuals from the shadows to avoid risking himself. Even though he was an extremely gifted individual, his half elven ancestry aided him in his endeavours, as he had improved vision in the dark Unlike his sister Vax was commonly confused by the arts of magic and took no interest in it when he was younger, only slightly understanding it when he was granted divine magic by the Raven Queen. Upon his death Vax became a revenant of the Raven Queen meaning that before Vecna was defeated he could not die, but after they were victorious he returned to his death. Spells '''1st-level' *Bless *Compelled Duel *Heroism *Shield of Faith *Bane *Hunter's Mark 2nd-level *Locate Object *Zone of Truth *Hold Person *Misty Step Notable Items * Blinkback Belt * Boots of Haste * Brooch of Living Essence * Clarota's Helmet * Dagger of Lifestealing * Dagger of Venom * Deathwalker's Ward * Earring of Whisper * Flametongue Dagger * Symbol of Sarenrae embedded in his glove * Whisper Category:Adventurer Category:Individual Category:Vox Machina Category:Dreamwalker